newcontinentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Regaliorum
Welcome! Congratulations on starting New Continent Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Looks nice just a few questions... Where is this located (Atlantic Ocean, Near America) I want only a small ammount of land, near the southeast coast, It will be the newest country on the Island called Noel. I was already gonna start a wikia for Noel but it was to complicated and I like the simplicity of this wiki. I already have flags and stuff. And good luck beacuse it's gonna be really difficult to do this but I think we can.Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great! I'm not sure where to put it, but maybe in the Pacific somewhere halfway in between the American continent Papua Island? Yuri Regalio 07:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I say the atlantic, but that's just me. =] Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh and can you make a redirect for the Free Republic of Noel, but just as Noel, but leave it as the Free republic of Noel? Thanks alot in advance. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 23:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :The Atlantic makes me think of the lost continent a lot (Atlantis). Let us await Jon's opinion, who seems to be frequenting this site already. Yuri Regalio 06:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm glad we have three editors! hopefully at least five soon. But since this is a "project" wikia I think we should dable in the oddity of some countries. I always like the who micronation idea, Like a small isalnd of all nazis. Just a thought. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think we started of quite well on the oddity bit: commies in Viola, a fragile democracy in Navonia, a chiefdom in Sudetia, ... But of course we can always create new nations ourselves if not enough new editors come by. Yuri Regalio 08:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Can I make my own too? :D Dimitri 08:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, I already responded to your request. :P Yuri Regalio 08:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you perhaps e-mail me the map file? I'd like to get working on my national map the next days, you see. Dimitri 09:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The PSD? No problemo! One PSD-map coming your way. Yuri Regalio 09:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks chip! I'm now off, I do have English literature to study. Very interesting stuff, about the pastoral and so ;) Dimitri 09:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I should be doing some studying too. Oral examination in two days!! Yuri Regalio 09:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then, go! :p Shut down the PC, works best ;) Dimitri 09:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Bay The large bay bordering Granida: what is it? A "binnenzee", a bay...? And what's its name? :) Dimitri 12:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :We are a quite large piece of land, so I'd say it's a "binnenzee". It doesn't have a name just yet, any suggestions? Yuri Regalio 12:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Choose some historic figure, always fun ^^. English word is (btw) "marginal sea", I looked it up. Dimitri 12:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Marginal? Seems very tempting to call it after some nutty maths professor then. :P I have a suggestion: the first settlers named it. So whoever has the earliest presence has the right to name the sea. Agreed? Yuri Regalio 12:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okido. Dimitri 12:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories Lovia works with singular cats, so "Category:Province of Granida". Wikipedia works with plural (cat "Provinces of Granida"). What do we do? Dimitri 13:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I try to use singular ones, but already had to fix a mistake I made. Yuri Regalio 13:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Singular it is then :) Dimitri 13:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the bother Sorry but can you update the map? You know that little island Noel owns? Can you name that Noel Island? It will be mostly Sammarinese and Italian. Thanks a whole lot! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I hope there is no real hurry? I have an examination tomorrow and barely enough time to check the made edits. Yuri Regalio 06:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Good luck on your exam! Dimitri 07:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh sorry! Take your time! Good luck man! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 18:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Where to start I've seen you guys both have pretty nice histories (and you even have amazing flags for each stage). But there's very little reference to Granida, or to the territory Granida is on. Where do you suggest I start off? In other wordies: what was the last point in our common history - when do you suggest Granida should have evolved into a separate entity? (If you can't answer those questions, try this one: what would be a logical start for my history?) Dimitri 09:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I've written first and Jon simply made his compatible. I'm going to 'fine-tune' mine a little to fit Jon's perfectly. A system of cross-fertilization you see. You could do the same? Yuri Regalio 13:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, then I'll read your two histories soon. But not now :) Dimitri 16:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Navonia was mainly inward-focused due to internal problems. You might have noticed the quick change of political forms and the massive amount of minorities. It is not really a problem if we didn't do much together for a long time. Yuri Regalio 16:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Foxy Any idea whether Lovians watch FOX News? Dimitri 14:45, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :No idea, some might. But I think those who do will deny. Because of the progressive climate, you see. Yuri Regalio 14:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking someone (Fox, I thought) had been brainwashing the Lovians into gun-loving First Amendment Republicans. It makes me sick... Dimitri 15:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not against guns 'out of principle', but they work on my nerves too. That is why I said a clear NOPE! Yuri Regalio 15:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same here. But I just don't feel like saying anything against them. It's like with defending my non-Flemish POV: nobody I discuss it with seems to get the gist. It's really annoying. Dimitri 15:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Don't let it get to you, though I had a though time too today. That stupid 'my neighbor has no guns' gig really did it for me. Yuri Regalio 15:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, and I certainly shouldn't be nagging about it :D. But you and Inge are like the only ones who seem to understand these frustrations. Soit :D. This wiki should be fun :D. End of this topic ^^. Dimitri 15:43, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fun? I already did a lot of work but yet all I have is my history. And that is without the persons! Yuri Regalio 15:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see that! But I mean, it's nice to do, isn't it? Not frustrating or so :) Dimitri 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No, and I totally love the freedom aspect. 100% your own and yet with the focus on integration. Yuri Regalio 16:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Problem is we'll need some rules soon, when the rest arrives and five nations at a time arise - perhaps not all of them with the same focus on integration. Dimitri 16:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I should start my own Liberal fox news: BREAKING NEWS: SHARA PALIN IS SECRET RUSSIAN SPY!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I always thought so. Isn't it funny that the ones who call Obama a sovjet resort to media manipulation and doctrinal phrases themselves? It is just like Jesus said about seeying the splinter in one's eye... Yuri Regalio 15:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I actually do have proof: She always wears red, She can see russia from her house beaucse she lives there, she said quote "We must stick with our alli North Korea" which she later corrected and said "South korea", she knows nothing about American history, and thinks socialism is bad but thinks a communist state is much better 20:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that just proves she is a bad/stupid American. But it wouldn't be the first ex-Soviet spy to be discovered just now... Yuri Regalio 08:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Integrationism I'm planning to create an Integrationist League in Granida, a political party that wants to united Sudetia, Granida and Navonia (and possible future countries). Since we haven't begun compiling election results yet, I'd like to propose that you also include this party in your lists? It would be truly "integrationist" if it were active in all three countries. Obviously, it wouldn't get more than a small percentage of the vote ^^. It's just nice to tie are countries up a bit. Dimitri 08:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you read our history you might notice new parties are never greeted in a friendly way. I will mention them somewhere though. About the 'rules on integration': if people want to lock up themselves completely that's alright with me. Just as long as they remember there might be a little pressure to open up for cooperation. Yuri Regalio 08:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha :p. It's alright if they're ostracized in Navonia - it's about the idea of them being present in all three countries :) Dimitri 08:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Done with comments? I quote a Wikia staff member: "If community decides it does not want comments on their article pages, they can be disabled by staff by sending an email to . Best, --Sarah" You being an admin...? :p Dimitri 09:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, let us wait how Jon and Marcus feel about the comments. I hate them, but this is not a dictature. I'm glad I can already use talk pages. Yuri Regalio 09:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure! Dimitri 09:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know Your AOL e-mail account has been sending me daily spam for the last months. Perhaps clean out or close down that account? Dimitri 08:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it right away. I don't get how it can send you spam without me knowing?? Anyway, this should be fixed in a minute. Yuri Regalio 08:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I have deleted all contacts and blocked all future incoming mail. Yuri Regalio 08:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks Dimitri 08:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Last exam Today's your last exam, innit? Good luck anyway! Dimitri 09:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is, but it wont be a success I'm afraid. Most matter is quite boring and the interesting stuff, like narrative analysis etc., is a bit hard. Somehow I always manage to promote insignificant details to the core issues of a person's argument. Yuri Regalio 10:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::This afternoon? Dimitri 10:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, and it didn't went well - as expected. Yuri Regalio 16:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hm, so what's the balance? Number of good exams versus dubious/bad ones? Dimitri 16:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::My last two prognoses where terribly wrong: I got the good and bad ones mixed up. Nonetheless, I'll give it a try: :::::* Should be 12, maybe we got 14: European Politics, Paper thingy :::::* At least 10: Belgian Politics, Third World, Economics :::::* We hope a ten, but 8 is more realistic: Qualitative Research Techniques :::::I don't dare to be overtly optimistic, since I kinda disappointed myself before... Yuri Regalio 18:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Last Map The final map for Noel is this picture but just make it fancy. Thanks so mcuh and this wikia and Navonia is turning out great. Thanks from Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 20:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Last map or latest map? Anyway, I don't mind fancyfying - it keeps my photoshop skills active. Yuri Regalio 07:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::There you go. I worked with the numbers because writing the names within the states made it look messy. Hope you like the borders? Yuri Regalio 08:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Interesting :) Dimitri 13:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fine to see you are still alive too. Fancy a silly (non-)activity thursday afternoon? My agenda says 'vacant' there. Yuri Regalio 14:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Got back from Spa yesterday evening . My agenda is pretty libre, so I guess that's alright. Any fine ideas? I s'pose Inge is still in Italy then? Dimitri 15:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I believe he's either coming back or only just back in the morning. I didn't focus on any ideas yet, but there is plenty of stuff to do. We could watch a movie, engage in therapeutic conversations or just bore us together instead of alone. ANY idea is good for me. Yuri Regalio 15:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sure, I'll jot it down in my agenda. Fancy a visit to the cinema? I'm terribly curious to see the latest Coen. Dimitri 15:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm certainly going to see that one, but I believe it isn't in theaters just yet. Or am I mistaking? (I sure hope so) Yuri Regalio 15:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't it? It's in American theaters though... Oja, February 16 in Kinepolis... Dimitri 15:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::We will figure something out. First a location: at mine's, at yours or on excursion (read: Ghent or other easy accessible city)? Yuri Regalio 16:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Depends on the activity, doesn't it . Say you come over to my place. If watching a movie is the plan, you will have to take care of the movie. All my films are probably in your collection too xD. Dimitri 16:02, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have discovered some new beauties that will do. We can always decide to plan an invasion in Sudetia afterwards. Got me a guiding hour? Yuri Regalio 16:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not yet, but I'll come up with something and I'll let you know. Say 2 o'clock, but it could just as well be 1, 3 or 4 PM Dimitri 16:09, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :No problemo, just mail/comment. If you only made your mind up the day itself it is probably safer to text. Yuri Regalio 16:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Would tomorrow AM also do? Say 9.30 AM? Dimitri 09:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It is less convenient but if it is 9.30 or nothing I'm sure I'll manage to be there. AM is 'achtermiddag', right? Yuri Regalio 11:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Any other days with free afternoons, perhaps? Dimitri 12:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC)